1. Field
The present disclosure relates to reclinable seating, and more particularly to self-adjusting reclinable seating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reclinable seating has been known for many years. Early solutions to devising seating with a reclining backrest used manual recline controls with prefixed reclining positions, for example, employing notches in the hinged connection between the backrest and the seat or by using notches in the armrests of the seating. These early solutions, although still widely used, are deficient because of their very limited range of recline positions and because many do not permit the seat to move in relation to the backrest.
The related art has attempted to solve the deficiencies of manual recline controls with self-adjusting reclinable seating. Self-adjusting reclinable seating does not rely upon prefixed reclining positions. This allows the seating to be positioned anywhere along a range of movement. However, a user may find the positioning of the seat and backrest in the reclining positions in the seating solutions offered by the prior art to be uncomfortable and, consequently, shift his or her position on the seat to accommodate for the backrest's angle of recline. Accordingly, a need remains for seating that improves user comfort and decreases or eliminates the user's need to shift position on the seat when reclined.